I want to know you
by ChrissieV
Summary: "I want to know more about y-you!" Lucy shouted in Natsu's face. Lucy was amazed by her own courage, but did she made the right choice to shout that at Natsu... Well, he is dense, right? Or not...
1. Chapter 1

"What would Natsu do if I kissed him…?" The white haired bartender in front if Lucy froze and looked at her with dinner plate eyes, "I said 'if'" the blond just simply answered. She cursed because she spoke her thoughts out loud. "Have y-you finally realized that you like Natsu?" Mira's voice had a off tone in her voice, from stutter it went to a surprisingly happy voice "No! It's not like t-that! I'm… I'm just…" Lucy lost her voice and mumbled the last part of her sentence. The white haired mage leaned closer with a smile splattered on her face "Could you repeat that? I didn't hear the last part." The blond knew her friend was enjoying this a little too much for her liking, but she couldn't dodge the question. While the blond unknowingly blushed she spoke with confidence again: "I'm just curious for what he would do if I did it-"

Mira looked weirdly at her comrade and Lucy went further "- well… Aren't you interested how he would react? It's Natsu, you know." The white haired woman slowly understood what the blond wanted, no, what she would want to know. "So you're interested in Natsu?" "If you put it in just interested… Yes, I am" Mira nodded. It's really normal to be curious, but in some way she knew it wasn't just curiosity. "To be honest…" The white haired woman left her thoughts and focused back on her friend who was laying with her arm on the bar "I don't even know a lot about Natsu, we've went through a lot together and now I think of it… I don't even know his favorite kind of music, what color he likes, if he's ticklish or not *sigh* I don't even know who he likes… If he even know what –liking- is."

The depressed blond laid her head on her arms which rested on the wooden bar, while Mirajane dried a glass.

"Isn't it time for you to find out?"

-Lucy's POV-

"Wha-" but Mira was faster "Isn't it time to see what Natsu likes?" I was stunned by her sudden question, would I dare something like that, would I dare to go a little step further out of my safe zone? "I don't know Mira, maybe I shouldn't do that, what would happen if I ruin our friendship?" Mira nodded, luckily she knew how I felt about it and I was about to search for Natsu –for a mission- when I heard her playful voice say: "but if you don't, how are you going to find out what he likes?" Damn it, that sentence got stuck in my head for the whole day.

After a dreadful mission me and that dude that keeps watching me weirdly(Natsu) walked to my home for some food and rest, but his eyes kept watching me every step I take! "Natsu, what is your problem? You're making me uncomfortable!" I screeched at him, he looked at me with a weird look on his face that I couldn't place… Bored? No. Angery? I don't think so(I hope.) Tired? Nope. Serious…? Maybe.

He sighed and toke a step forward so he towered over me, 'I feel small…' I thought. "Why are you acting so weird since that mission… No, wait it was even before the mission, what it with you to day? Did I do something wrong?" His voice was caring, but unsure about all this. I sighed with a small but visible smile "It's not you, I-I.." He raised a brow at my stutter waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"I want to know more about y-you!" Yes, I just said it right in his face, my brain was scrambled and lost. While I was holding my head with too hands and looking at the ground, I heard a chuckle? When I nervously looked up he was laughing his ass off at my behavior. I pouted and he slowly stopped, sweeping his tear of laughter away and leaned a little closer to my face.

I knew my eyes were huge, but I couldn't care less because there was 'the Natsu' right in my face with a seductive smile just inches away. "Then take action and find out" "w-what?" "You heard me, try and get to know more about me" I didn't know if I heard that right, but something clicked and made me do something neither of us expected.

I pulled him down by his collar and stole his scarf from his neck, his precious scarf was now hanging cutely around my neck. "If you don't mind," I got closer to the stunned Natsu's ears and purred: "I will borrow this, I had it cold the whole day."

My brain didn't work normal anymore, everything worked on instinct and I couldn't help but feel excited and warm, it felt… Good. Like this should be happening.

I let go of his collar and cared his cheek before walking away (maybe a bit seductively.) I felt his eyes follow my till I was out of sight, I walked home with my head still at the scene what just happened moments ago. I felt something around my neck and I carefully felt it with my market hand, 'what? A scarf? Oh, yes I borrowed it from him…' I snuggled in the scarf, I smelled the scent of Natsu and I still felt the heat of him.

About having it cold all day… It wasn't a lie or something, I really had it cold! It's autumn and the wind is freezing. Magnolia is full of orange and red leafs covering the stone roads and the trees are getting empty.

I don't know if it was smart of me to do that, but I felt so good about it. I flirted with a lot of guys, but with Natsu it felt different. It was like we challenged each other, not that I didn't like it, I loved it! I felt so excited!

I was so happy I jumped on the side of the road were water hits the stone edge, I heard the boat man calling my name: "Lucy! Lucy, I see your happy, but walking over that side is one thing but jumping is dangerous!" I blushed at the comment of being happy and shouted that I would be fine while having a big smile splattered over my face. The man just laughed "whatever makes you this happy should always be there, because seeing you like this makes the world a bit brighter!"

I waved him 'goodbye' and left the edge for my warm home, I took one glance outside at the beautiful sight of Magnolia and went inside with one thought.

"I will win this challenge, Natsu! I will get to know you more than you ever knew about yourself!" She giggled and sighed happily. "Can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! With the new chapter of 'I want to know you!'**

**I hope you guys will like it, it quite a bit bigger than the previous chapter.**

Small step were heared over the wooden floor, it's a peaceful morning in the city of Magnolia and birds were slowly waking up, making a beautiful song of their whistle. Perfect for our young blond to wake up t-

-Bang!-

-Lucy's POV-

"Damn it all!" I shouted, while holding my sore head. Yep, this is a great way to wake up to… Falling out of your warm bed onto the cold wooden floor. *Sigh.* I sat back on my knees still keeping my head in my hands. Softly I crushed the pain away, didn't work at all, but I got myself back on my feet. Clumsy walking over to the bathroom were I checked the painful spot on my forehead and yet again I crushed.

One of the worst nights I ever had, I couldn't sleep at all. My head was coming up with random fantasies and stories, keeping me awake the whole night! When I was finally sleeping I had to fall out of my bed! Luckily I knew I didn't have to wear that spot whole day, 'cause it didn't hit that hard.

I washed myself and searched for some clothing… Wait! Isn't this a good idea to get something out of Natsu! Like if he going to blush, compliment me or something like that! "Mmm… What would Natsu like?" I asked myself out loud "Something revealing or something more sweet? Flam- Yes Flames!"

I know it! Something with fire and flames, like a shirt with flames like those fighting pants of Erza… What was the name again? I went through all my clothes, throwing all around my room and finally I found the perfect pieces of clothing!

It's a leather jacket with some small flames on the sleeves and in the bottom corner right. Not like it's all over the jacket, but some simple flames one the sides. Perfect and now a T-shirt or Top for underneath it, some pants and some shoes.

Finished! It took a while, but it paid itself off. I looked in the mirror, proud of what I made of it. Dancing in front of the human seized mirror on the music on the background.

(I will explain what she's wearing: She wears a red tank top with the black with red little flames jacket over it with –of course- the front open so she showed her glorious pair. With black pants that hugged her curves perfectly and some black and white sneakers.)

-3rd person POV-

But when she noticed that she forgot something, she closely looked at herself in the mirror. "Jacket: check, top: check, pants: check, shoes: check, hair: … I forgot!" she yelled and ran to the bathroom for her hair and make-up.

She frowned in the mirror.

-Lucy's POV-

'What should I do, What should I do with my hair…' I repeated in my head touching my lips with the tip of my finger trying to figuring out what to do with my messy hair. I stayed like this for a couple of minutes… I know that Natsu doesn't like to much make-up so will only do some little pink lipstick and some mascara, but what to do with my hair?

Then it hit me like that floor from some moments ago, I couldn't do my side ponytail that's too cute for this jacket. I will do it loose and lay it over my right shoulder. When I was finally finished and I even curled it a bit at the end. I could finally go to Fairy Tail and see how Natsu would react at this!

When I was about to leave I saw a white scaled scarf laying on my desk. I giggled a bit and picked it up from the desk. Yes, I going to blow Natsu's mind, I laughed to myself, but quickly stopped because people would think I'm crazy.

I felt good doing this, it felt so exciting and daring. I had to admit, I don't even know when I bought this jacket, but it's really warm and nice, plus the soft scarf makes it even better. Normally I dress myself as a girly girl, but now that I'm more… What you call it? Tough? I will just say that, now that I'm more tough dressed I feel more tough.

When I looked at the clock of one of the shops, I saw that it was already noon I was surprised that I had taken some much time to find these clothes, but I knew that my pink haired bastard is in Fairy Tail too. I chuckled while trying to image his surprised face.

I saw that the doors were open, like a church at Fairy Tail and I walked inside of the big stone building. I greeted the surprised people of Fairy Tail while making my way to the bar, were Mirajane was drying some dishes not noticing my arrival. I heard some whistles and compliments behind, I thanked some and continued my travel to the bar.

I saw Levy drink some juice while talking to Mira, not noticing my arrival too. "Hey Levy, Mira!" I called them and they turned around to greet me, but they froze with their mouths still open when they saw me. "Lu-chan…?" "Lucy, you look great!" Mira shouted happily and Levy slowly got out of her daze "Lu-chan! I just to think you were a cute girl, but damn! You can be badass too!" I thanked them and sat next to Levy.

"Isn't that scarf from someone we know?" Mira asked giving me an evil smile that gave chills, "ehh… I-" "Isn't that Natsu's scarf?" Levy had a curious look written over her face. "Yes, it is-" "Are you two a couple?!" Mirajane squealed and interrupted my sentence, "no, I just… borrowed it" remembering the scene between Natsu and me. The stared at me if I was going crazy, but after a couple of seconds they giggled. "Sorry, Lucy for being like this, but it just looked like you were a couple because of your choice of clothing and the scarf…" Mira fell in a silence with a weird stare at me that I couldn't place and Levy couldn't either seeing her confused gaze on Mirajane. The white haired mage leaned closer to me and when she was leaning on the bar a sly smile on her pretty face.

"These clothing…" She pointed at my jacket, "this make-up…" Caring my cheek, "doing your hair this way and…" while playing with my hair and Natsu's scarf she whispered, but loud enough for Levy to hear: "the scarf… Everthing, all this, is for a certain Dragon Slayer isn't it?"

Levy's mouth fell open, 'cause everything explained itself and it was too much for her little head to handle. Normally I would stutter, but something gave me confidence… Natsu's scarf maybe…

I chuckled and answered with a relaxed voice "yes, do you think it would work?" After hearing that Levy felt a faint coming, her sweet friend is getting more and more… Bold. The S-class mage clapped her hands together "I know it will work, but I'm still wondering how you got his scarf.." "She kind of stole it from me."

My heart raced after hearing his –sexy, but I'm never going to admit it- voice, but I grabbed the scarf with one hand and I knew I couldn't back down. I had to be strong and confided.

I felt his hand grabbing my seat and turn the stool, so I could face him. Crossing my arm and looking up with a smile on my face, faced Natsu who is standing right in front of me. He wore his normal clothing only without scarf and his scare was visible to everybody, the only thing that was off was the look in his eyes… I couldn't place it, but I knew I saw some lust in there.

His eyes were scanning me for a second and I felt his gaze stop at his scarf that I was still holding on with one of my hand. "I see you like my scarf?" He joked with his hands in his pocket, "love it, it's really warm" he nodded with a small smile. "What's with the new outfit?" "I wanted to try something new, do you like it?" I asked him longing for his answer.

"Love it, you should were it more often" I felt one of his warm hands place itself (Nervously?) on my hip, "want to go on mission?" I questioned him, but I already knew his answer secretly… Of course it's ye- "No," wait what?

"I want to go for a walk and tonight I need to go somewhere" surprised at his words, I felt his hand grab my cold one which clung on his scarf. "A walk?" I repeated, "Yes!" He answered and pulled me off the bar stool. When we left Fairy Tail I stopped and looked at him and asked: "Who are you and where's Natsu?"

The pink haired boy/man -still don't know which to chose- broke down in laughter and held his muscled belly. "I'm Natsu, weirdo, I just want to take a walk" "that's what weird about it! Your Natsu you love to fight and taking missions!" He tapped his chin and nodded. He glanced at me and he leaned closer to me whispering: "But today I just want to be with you."

I froze and blushed, he chuckled and straightened himself. He grabbed my hand again.

'I think the clothes are doing its job, but… What is going on with Natsu today and where is he taking me?!' I screaming in my mind and he pulled me in to a direction which was unknown for me.

**There´s the end of part 2, next chapter will be publiced around a week from now.**

**Did you guys like it? (Don't forget to review... :3)**

**Till next time!**

**-ChrissieV**


End file.
